


I can't help but love you

by CaptainDaddyBigTits



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Author hath goneth crazieth, Biting, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve, Break Up, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America:The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Hurt/confort, Love, M/M, Missing Scenes, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Switching, Top Bucky, Top Steve, World War II, biting kink, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDaddyBigTits/pseuds/CaptainDaddyBigTits
Summary: Goodbyes are the hardest, no matter what form or how temporary or permanent. Journey of Steve and Bucky from 1942 till present and how their love survived (and made them live).********AKA HOW A PURE SMUTTY FIC OF BUCKY JUST FUCKING STEVE'S PECS BECAME AN ANGSTY ISSUE





	I can't help but love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [texting.stucky (wifey)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=texting.stucky+%28wifey%29).



> Dedicated to my wifey (texting.stucky) on IG, Ily sm you always make me smile and brighten my day, and you deserve more smutty stucky goodness and love.
> 
> It's 3:15 A.M. but the author regrets nothing(except her life choices but yeah not this one). Unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes, lemme know!

Steve lets out a soft groan as he thrusts feverishly into Bucky. His floppy blonde hair cascades delicately over his sweat soaked forehead and sticks to it. He looks so beautiful and angelic with the light from their lamp creating an orange halo around his head. Unable to resist, Bucky pushes himself off the sticky sheets and  frames Steve’s face with his hands tenderly, brushing back his bangs from his forehead, he leans in and kisses him slowly but the kiss maintains the desperation they both feel.

Steve clutches his shoulder tightly, his nails digging into his shoulder blades. Bucky pulls away and moves his lips down the blonde’s chin, lapping up the sweat gathered at his throat. It should be disgusting to lick someone’s sweat but it’s _Steve_ who always smells clean and of rain, and tastes good too. He smiles against his adam’s apple, feeling it bob against his lips as Steve pants, the stuttering breathing noises is music to the brunette’s ears.

He trails his lips down to his chest and attaches them to a nipple and sucks gently, his other hand moves away from Steve’s face to cup another nipple, and tweak the bud. This does wonders to Steve who bites down on Bucky’s shoulder hard to muffle his screams and spills himself inside Bucky who comes too with the semen splashing on both their stomachs. They both moan against each other and become still. Steve with his teeth still latched onto Bucky’s shoulder, and the latter’s lips still wrapped loosely around the hardened nipple.

 He pulls away with a wet sound and whispers into Steve’s ear,”You have tits like a dame Stevie”, and then proceeds to cup his chest and knead the nipples. Steve bites his shoulder harder in response, and a scream escapes Bucky’s lips which he quickly drowns out, by lavishing attention on Steve’s neglected nipple and to his delight, some of the come had fallen on it too, which he laps off eagerly.

He cups the other nipple gently keeps rolling it with his thumb and forefinger. They stop when Steve’s asthma strikes back, and hunt down for the inhaler. Steve stops wheezing and gasping once Bucky holds the inhaler against his lips and rubs soothing circles on his chest and holds him against his chest.

“Breathe in Stevie….yeah that’s it baby.”, and soon when Steve recovers he gives Bucky a lopsided grin and it’s not fair how innocent and yet feral Steve looks with his wide eyes and floppy hair.

“You scream like a dame, Barnes.”, and as if on emphasis, he reaches up and sucks Bucky’s lower lip, and bites it, and the brunette lets out a filthy moan. They pull back and Bucky grabs the back of Steve’s head, the blonde hairs feel warm and sticky but soft under his touch. Steve frames his face, his lean artist’s fingers lovingly stroking Bucky’s cheekbones. “I love you’s”, are whispered against each other’s lips as Bucky’s drafting towards the deadly war overseas, hangs over them like a blade waiting to be dropped on them.

He wipes a lone tear with a trembling thumb ;  that Steve hadn’t even noticed had escaped down his cheek. “I’m always with you, Stevie.”, he whispers against Steve’s lips staring into the live giving ocean eyes of his lover. Trying not to break down himself, at the thought of leaving Steve and going away from him so far.

“Till the end of the line, Buck.”, Steve whispers back holding onto Bucky tighter. He will be strong and not break down in front of Bucky who clearly needs Steve’s faith in him to get through this blood lusted war. Steve needs to be strong enough, to watch out for Bucky, and to fight alongside his best friend and lover.

 

The next morning, Bucky goes overseas in his ironed, neat and crisp Sergeant’s uniform with Steve’s come still warm in his ass and bite marks and nail scratches over his back and chest. It’s satisfying and comforting for the brunette to know that the blonde is safe in Brooklyn albeit with sore nipples and swollen lips.

 

Months later, strapped to Zola’s torture table, as he fights for his identity and his life, the only thing still clear in his shrouded mind and pure in this cruel bloody war is Stevie, his light and life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be longer (more angsty too).

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make Bucky and Steve smile :) Have a good week ahead lovelies and try not to die in the theaters.


End file.
